Benjamin Madrigal Jr.
| death_date = | birth_place = Los Baños, Laguna Philippines | death_place = | image = AFP chief Benjamin Madrigal (cropped).jpg | caption = Gen. Madrigal in 2018 | office1 = 51st Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines | term_start1 = 12 December 2018 | term_end1 = 24 September 2019 | president1 = Rodrigo Duterte | succeeding1 = | predecessor1 = Gen. Carlito Galvez Jr. | successor1 = Gen. Noel Clement |allegiance = | alma_mater = Philippine Military Academy | branch = | serviceyears = 1985–2019 | rank = | unit = Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines AFP Eastern Mindanao Command AFP Southern Luzon Command 4th Infantry Division 10th Infantry Division Deputy Chief of Staff for Plans, J5 Head Executive Assistant to the Chief of Staff Philippine Army Chief of Staff 701st Infantry Brigade 26th Infantry Battalion |battles = Moro conflict CPP-NPA-NDF rebellion }} ' Benjamin Rasgo Madrigal Jr.' is a retired Filipino general and the former Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. He is a graduate of the Philippine Military Academy "Sandiwa" Class of 1985, along with his predecessor Gen. Carlito Galvez Jr. Madrigal is described as focused, highly regarded, deliberate, and having "steep standards". He was the former commander of the AFP Southern Luzon Command, the AFP Eastern Mindanao Command, and the 4th Infantry Division, as well as both commander and assistant commander of the 10th Infantry Division, 701st Infantry Brigade, Chief of War Plans Division (J5), Head Executive Assistant to the Chief of Staff, Philippine Army Chief of Staff, and Army Chief Management Fiscal Office. Education and Background .]] Benjamin Madrigal is a product of the University of the Philippines Los Baños. He graduated in 1980 before entering the Philippine Military Academy. He is a member of the Philippine Military Academy "Sandiwa" Class of 1985, and also studied: Infantry Officer Advance Course, and Special Security and Intelligence Course, in the AFP Command and General Staff Course, ranking 1st, The Forward Observer Course in Manly, Australia, and the Military and Peacekeeping Operations in Accordance with the Rule of Law in Newport, Rhode Island. As well as at the University of New South Wales, Canberra (Master of Management Studies). He also gained his Bachelor of Science in the PMA and his Master of Public Administration in the Philippine Christian University. He was also a member of the Board of Directors, Philippine Army Provident Fund (2010-2013), Philippine Army Officers’ Club Council (2010-2013), Philippine Army Golf Club Council (2010-2013), AFP Financial Institutions Accreditation Board (2010-2013), PMA Alumni Association, Inc. (PMAAAI) Mother Board (2009-2011), became the President of the Philippine-Australian Defense Scholars’ Association, Inc, (2012-2013), Vice President of the PMAAAI – Philippine Army Chapter (2011-2013), and the Manager of the Philippine Army Officers’ Club (2008-2009), as well as the President of the PMAAAI Eagle Fraternal Chapter (Davao) (2014-2018). Awards * Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation * People Power I Unit Citation * People Power II Ribbon * Distinguished Service Star * Legion of Merit * Outstanding Achievement Medal * Philippine Legion of Honor * Military Civic Action Medal * Gold Cross Medals *Silver Cross Medals * Bronze Cross Medal * Military Merit Medal (Philippines) * Military Civic Action Medal * Military Commendation Medal * Silver Wing Medal * Gawad sa Kaunlaran * Sagisag ng Ulirang Kawal * Parangal sa Kapanalig ng Sandatahang Lakas ng Pilipinas *Meritorious Achievement Medal *Chief of Staff of the AFP Commendation Medal and Ribbon *Distinguished Service Medal * Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations Ribbon * Long Service Medal * Anti-dissidence Campaign Medal * Luzon Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Visayas Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Mindanao Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Combat Commander's Badge (Philippines) * Scout Ranger Qualification Badge * Special Forces Qualification Badge * Naval Aviator's Badge * Philippine Army Command and General Staff Course Badge * PAF Gold Wings Badge * PMA Outstanding Achievement Award * Kapit Bisig Trophy for AFP's PEACE recognition from the Metrobank Foundation Personal life Known by his peers as "Benjie", Madrigal was born and raised in Bayan, Los Baños, Laguna. He is a native of the resort town of Los Baños. He is married to Gemma Madrigal and they have four children. References Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Philippine Army generals Category:Filipino military personnel Category:Chiefs of Staff of the Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Duterte Administration personnel Category:Philippine Military Academy alumni Category:People from Los Baños, Laguna Category:Recipients of the Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Star Category:Recipients of the Outstanding Achievement Medal Category:Recipients of the Philippine Legion of Honor Category:Recipients of the Military Civic Action Medal Category:Recipients of the Gold Cross (Philippines) Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Medal (Philippines) Category:Recipients of the Military Commendation Medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Wing Medal Category:Recipients of Gawad sa Kaunlaran Category:Philippine Christian University alumni Category:University of New South Wales alumni